Grow Up!
by Kenna92005
Summary: This is a songfic but it will be two chapters long. First Puck does a prank on Sabrina and she gets furious! I won't tell what the song is so far... Only that it is by Simple Plan. Puck/Sabrina slightly. Maybe more in chapter two.
1. Purple Goop

**Hey! Okay this is my first Sisters Grimm Fanfic wihich this is going to be a songfic but it's going to be two chapters!**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm**

**SABRINA'S POV**

I woke up with purple goop all over mine and Daphne's bed! It had to be Puck! Who else could it have been?

"Granny!" I screamed.

I was furious! He would not get away this time!

Daphne woke up and looking at the goop.

"Sabrina, what-- oh dear! Who did this?"

"Who do you think!?"

"Now, Sabrina, don't get mad! Calm down!"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

I ran out of the room, pushing past Relda and went downstairs. I banged on Puck's door.

"I'm sorry do you have an appointment?" I heard him call inside.

"Puck! You open this door right now or I'll…I will bust it down!"

"Ooh I'm so scared!"

"Puck!" I screamed kicking the door.

He opened it looked at me and gave me an impish smile. I glared at him and kicked his shin. He hopped on one foot scowling.

"Why'd you do that!?" he said.

"Why'd you cover my bed in purple goop!"

"It's actually jelly and grape pudding mixed together. With a pint of glue."

"Puck!"

"Okay, I did it because I thought it would be funny! It was."

"Puck! I swear if you do anything again I will--"

"What will you do, Sabrina? Kick me? Threaten me?"

"Ugh!" I screamed slamming the door.

I heard chuckling on the other side but forced myself to keep going. I would clean off this jelly/pudding/glue until I was normal colored!

Granny Relda came down the stairs with purple stained wash cloths and towels. She had empty bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Next, Daphne came down squeaky clean.

I stomped up the steps and into the bathroom. It took me hours to get all the purple out of my hair and off of me. How could one 12 year old kid be so evil!? Ugh! I hate him!

I wrapped a towel around me and went back into my room. The bed was still covered in the purple goop. I went straight to the closet trying hard not to lose it. I put on a bra and underwear.

I looked through my clean clothes each one had a cut down in the front. All my pants were shredded. There was not one pair of shirts or pants that were not destroyed! That's it! I lost it!

I marched back downstairs in my towel and found everyone eating.

"Sabrina, why are you in your towel?" Granny Relda said getting up from her chair.

"I'll tell you why. That thing over there," I said pointing at Puck, "shredded all of my clothes! I have not one outfit that's not cut!"

"Puck! Explain this to me."

"Well, I didn't do it!"

"Who else would!?" I hissed.

"Daphne could."

"That's it, Puck, you will take Sabrina in your room and give her one of your outfits!"

"No!" we both yelled.

Granny Relda shook her head. Puck got up from the table. I followed him to his room.

We past the trampoline and the lagoon until we were standing towards what looked like a royal throne. He crawled under the giant chair and brought out a black jacket and some sweat pants.

He tossed them at me nearly making me drop my towel. Then he had an evil idea one that I wish he would have never tried. He slowly walked towards me. I backed up each step he took near me.

"Get away from me! I'm warning you!" I screamed at him.

With that he smiled evilly.

"Granny!" I screamed right before he took another step.

She came running in as Puck had a hold on the end of my towel.

"Puck!" she screamed at him.

He let go suddenly and flew away deeper into his room. I ran to Granny and we walked out the door. I headed down the hallway into the bathroom and changed.

I looked at myself. It was baggy but they were comfortable. I walked back out and ran into Puck. He looked at me scanning the outfit.

"Looks good," he said.

"Oh sure, torture me then give me a compliment. You make since."

He gave me a questioning look. I pushed pass him. He followed my every step.

"Would you stop following me?" I said as I sat down at the table and grabbed a muffin.

He said nothing.

**Hey! Okay like I said in the beginniong this is my first Sisters Grimm fanfic. It will be a song fic but it will be two chapters. The next chapter is going to be where the song is! Please do review!**

**-Kenna92005**


	2. I'll Never Grow Up Sabrina!

**Hi! Thank you guys so much for the reeviews! I loved them! They were awesome! Okay last on Grow up, Puck made that purple goop mess in Sabrina's room. She had to wear his clothes because he also cut holes in all her clothes. They later went to breakfast which brings us full circle. Hope you guys remembered!**

**I don't own Sisters Grimm or the song Puck sings.**

Puck sat beside me still silent.

_What got into him?_

"Hey, Puck. Did you do that purple goop that's in our room?" Daphne asked.

"No duh!" I said frustrated.

"Sabrina be nice!" Granny Relda said.

I chewed my muffin furiously. How I hated Puck! He's so evil!

"I think you should calm down. I have an idea! Why don't you and Puck go on a walk together!" Daphne said.

"What!?" I said my mouth full.

Puck, spit out his milk that he had and wiped his mouth.

"What!" he said afterwards.

"You're so dramatic," I mumbled.

"Come on!" she said again.

"I think that's a great idea! Right after breakfast you two are going outside," Granny gently said.

I rolled my eyes and chewed my food very slowly. Puck did the same taking small sips of his milk.

Eventually we both finished. Granny pushed us towards the door while Daphne opened it. I grimaced when we were both outside.

Puck was on the sidewalk before I was. He waited for me and we walked in unison. His step exactly with mine. Though, he was now an inch taller than me.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

I looked at him then back to the sidewalk. "Why do you play tricks on me?" I asked.

"I'm the trickster king! I have to put my skills to the test on someone!"

"Why not Daphne!?" I nearly yelled.

"She's not fun to mess with. You're hilarious when you're mad!" he chuckled.

"Ugh! Why can't you grow up!?"

He looked shocked at what I said, but then smiled evilly and turned right. I had to run to keep up with him but I seriously did not want to! But what would Granny say if Puck or I came back ahead of the other?

He stopped after running streets. We were in front of a building now. I had no idea what it was, all that I knew was that loud music was coming out of the doors.

Puck ran inside before I could stop him.

"Puck!" I screamed over the loud music once we were inside.

It turned out the building was a karaoke house! The people who were singing were awful! No wonder…it was Cinderella's step sisters. I plugged my ears still searching for Puck.

_If I don't find him soon I am leaving him and going home!_

The music quieted and the crowed was silent. No one clapped, I felt sorry for the sisters but was relieved that they were done.

"Now, next on the mike is…Puck! The trickster king!" the announcer said.

My eyes widened as I watched him walk up the steps.

"This one's for, Sabrina," Puck said.

A spotlight shined on him and searched the crowed for me. I hid behind the counter and waited. The music started and so did he.

"This is who I am and this is what I like. GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rocking my room."

He sounded truly good! Very surprising!

"If you're lookin for me I'll be at the show. I can never find a better place to go! Until the day I die I promise I won't change. So you better give up!" He then launched into the chorus.

"I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun! I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change… So you better give up Cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up!" "I'd like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone! Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home! I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone! I'm immature but I will stay this way forever!"

I shook my head, now understanding the lyrics…

"Till the day I die I promise I won't change! So you better give up! I don't wanna be told to grow up! I don't wanna be told to grow up! I don't wanna be told to grow up."

I stood up from the counter and saw Puck smiling big at me, still singing.

"And I don't wanna change, I just wanna have fun! I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change, so you better give up! Cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up! Cause I'm not gonna change!"

On the last sentence he carried it out.

"I don't wanna grow up!"

The crowed erupted in cheers and Puck flew off the stage and landed right in front of me. His eyes were bright with humor his smile wide.

"How'd you like it?" he asked.

"You're good…I guess…but I'm better."

"What!? Wanna have a sing off!?"

"No…I'll pass."

"Sabrina!"

"Sorry! I'm leaving."

"Puck! Puck! Puck!" the crowed chanted as we walked out the building.

Puck gave them a peace out and ran after me.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

"Nah, I'll pass. Anyways…Granny will be wondering where we are."

"She knows you're with me! Come on!"

"No!"

I sprinted down the street towards home. Puck jumped in the air and flew above me.

"You can't get away from me, Sabrina!"

I laughed but continued to run.

"So it's like that, huh?" he asked only a few feet above me.

"Yep!" I called back.

"It's a race!"

"Bring it on!"

I ran while he flew, I knew he went easy on me. Mainly because everyone knows flying is faster.

When we were only a few blocks away from the house Puck swooped down and picked me up.

"Puck!" I screamed.

"Quit wiggling you'll make me drop you!"

I looked at him. He was watching where we were going. He must have felt my gaze on him because he looked back at me. He smiled but then it vanished.

He slowed to a stop and put me down. I turned to walk at the door but he grabbed my hand and twirled me around. Before I could ask what was happening he kissed me on the lips softly.

_Puck…kissed me? Why? Does he like me? _

When he leaned away he ran to the door. I was in shock then turned and ran after him.

"Puck!" I called.

When I turned the doorknob it was locked. I heard him chuckling on the other side.

"How dare you!"

"Beware! This time I am giving you a warning! Tomorrow when you wake up…you'll find a nasty surprise!"

"Puck! Open the door!" I screamed at him.

"I don't think so!"

"Ugh!"

_Will Puck ever grow up!?_

The world may never know!

**Thanks again for all your reviews! Sorry for such the late posting! If you want to know the song it is Grow Up by Simple Plan. This is only a two shot so this will be the end of this story. Sorry! It was fun! I might write more Sisters Grimm stories in the future! Thanks again! Please review!**

**-Kenna92005**


End file.
